The Prince, Princess and Pauper
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: Medievalstuck. Prince Eridan of Alternia and his servant, Equius, start a secret romance but soon after he realizes he is being forced to marry Princess Rose of Earth.


_**I promise that this one is going to be multichapter. I'm going to continue this one. I swear it. e_e I hope you enjoy!**_

Prince Eridan sat on his bed in his bedroom. His bedroom was adorned with many different luxury items such as silk bedsheets and random gold bobbles. He looked around his room with an expression of boredom on his face, a book about magic and wizards (which was totally fake, but interesting) in his hand. He adjusted his eyeglasses and his eyes traced the words on the page.

Eridan heard a knock at the door and let out an aggrivated sigh and put down the book. "Come in." he said. The door squeaked open and Equius Zahak, a servant to his family assigned to his service, entered. "Oh, it's you, Eq." He quickly froze, noticing he forgot to bow and did so, head to the ground. "Greetings, your majesty." Eridan rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call me that." Equius looked up, confusion on his face. "Oh? Then, what must I call you, sir?" Eridan nonchalantly noted, "Jus' call me Eridan." Equius nodded, "Yes, Eridan. You called for me I hear. What do you need?" A small smile creeped over Eridan's face. "Oh, just needed to talk to someone." Equius had mixed feelings on this. "But your M- Eridan...I-" Eridan stood and went to where he was, putting his index finger to his own lips. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay. Trust me." Equius, starting to perspirate, nodded. "A-Alright."

Eridan sat back down on his bed. "Sit anywwhere you like." Equius looked around for a place to sit but in his mind, no matter where it was, he as a servant was not fit. Eridan eventually let out a sigh and pat the side next to him. Equius froze up before carefully sitting there as gently as he could, trying not to wrinkle the satin. "What did you wish to...talk about?" Equius asked the young prince. Eridan looked around the room, making sure they were not being spied on. "Hawe you heard anything from father? Anything inwolwing me?" Equius shook his head no. Eridan muttered a 'Drat' and pressed further. "Eq, I need to tell you somefin." Equius gave a confused look to him. "Yes, Eridan?"

Eridan looked to the ground. "This is gonna' sound wery pathetic but, Eq, you're my only friend. All the people I pose wwith are just for my Father. You're the only one wwho listens to me." Equius's face turned a shade of blue. "O-Oh dear. Thank you, this is an honor that you call me your friend when I am merely a servant." Eridan's gaze went back up to Equius. "If I could, I wwould free you Equius. You'd no longer be a servvant forced to wwork for my father, but if I did, I wwouldn't be able to see you. Also, Equius could you do something for me?" Equius made a shaky smile, a rush of emotions coming over him from Eridan's kindess towards him. "O-Oh, yes, Eridan? What is it?"

Eridan merely said, "Hold still." Equius did so, staying as still as he could. Eridan reached out to his face, taking ahold of his cracked eyewear, removing them. Their faces flushed when their eyes met. "They're beautiful." Eridan said. Equius began to sweat more and responded "T-Thank you. Not as nice as yours though, Eri-" Eridan inturrupted him. He leaned in to be closer to Equius and kissed him, holding it. Equius' blue eyes went wide with surprise. Soon they closed, and returned the kiss. After a few moments, their lips seperated. Equius began to flip the fuck out. "E-Eridan, if anyone finds out that I have done this, I'll be...oh dear...oh my..." Eridan, still blushing, began to shush him. "No one will. Eq...I hawe had feelings for you for quite a wwhile." Equius took his hands, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Eridan, I feel the same way, but if anyone knows that we share romantic feelings, bad things will happen." Eridan nodded and replied in a somewhat hushed tone, "That's wwhy wwe'll keep it a secret."

"Y-You mean like secret lovers?" Equius replied to Eridan's statement. Eridan smirked. "Exactly. It'll perfect." Suddently, a noise came from the door. Equius quickly jumped up, grabbing his glasses, adding a bit more cracks in it. He put it on his face. Eridan also jumped to his feet and a guard opened the door. "Your Highness, King Dualscar wishes to sea you. And...Equius?! Why are you in his quarters?!" Eridan walked towards the door and the guard. "Because I called him. I'll go see Dad." Eridan shot Equius a worried look and left his room, and Equius exited along with him, eventually going seperate ways.

Dualscar sat at his throne, which used to be the Condesce's throne, before Dualscar went into cahoots with The Grand Highblood and took over. Dualscar grinned at his son. "Ah, my boy. Great to see you. My, isn't this a change of scenery? You usually stay in your room all day." Eridan let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess, Dad. Wwhat is it?" Dualscar stood, going to his son and giving him a light headpat. "Is that any wway to great your lowing Father?" He returned to his throne, continuing, "You know of the Kingdom of Earth? Wwhale, wwe'we had conflicts wwith their kingdom before, but noww wwe have made an alliance. Noww, as good and close 'friends', wwe must use something to seal the deal. This deal sealer is you my boy." Uh oh. "M-Me?"

Dualscar grinned ear to ear. "Yes. It's your lucky day my boy. You're going to be marrying Princess Rose of the Earth Kingdom." Eridan's mouth lay agape. _No..._ his heart shattered. He had just started a secret relationship with Equius! "Speechless, eh, Eridan? Must be, since Rose is quite a looker! I'm proud of you, my boy." Eridan glared at his father. "Are you nuts father?! And I don't ewen get a say in it?! I hawent ewen MET this 'Rose' girl." Dualscar sighed. "I kneww this'd happen. Listen, marriage is just a symbol of unity betwween kingdoms wwhen it's wwith royalty! It doesn't mean lowe!" Eridan went shaky. "B-B-But it's supposed to-" Dualscar grimaced and snarled. "Boy, don't ruin this. We need this, due to SOMEONE not leawing his room to the public. Howw are wwe suposed to showw our image? And besides, this'll help if wwe get into any wwars!" Eridan stuttered, "I-I'll leawe my room ewery day and do any speech you wwant! Just...please!" Dualscar stood angrily. "Too late! The deal is done. You're engaged to the Princess and that's final!" Eridan's eyes squeezed close to prevent showing the purple tears that were leaving his eyes. "Dismissed." Dualscar said, now faking being calm and Eridan ran to his room, not even letting anyone escort him. He cried into his scarf, loudly. This ruined everything.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA, PRINCE of HOPE and of the KINGDOM OF ALTERNIA, and your life is officially over.


End file.
